


【佐鸣】枯木逢春

by Sakatawing



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakatawing/pseuds/Sakatawing
Summary: 本意是小妈文学，功力不足，有点漏油，车没开起来。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	【佐鸣】枯木逢春

**Author's Note:**

> 本意是小妈文学，功力不足，有点漏油，车没开起来。

佐助七八岁的时候他妈因为个急病去了，他爸觉得他性格有些孤僻，也就没再续弦。他爸在外面不怎么老实是父子二人默认的事实，但他爸还算足够考虑他的感受，从没往家里领回过人。其实他不是孤僻，他就是有些情感匮乏，他也并不在乎自己有个小妈，不过他爸认为他在乎他就在乎吧，反正他也不想和外人打交道。

十五岁那年佐助他爸领回来一个看起来年纪和他相仿但是却高他一头的男孩，佐助开始思考他这个四处拈花惹草的爹是不是给自己弄出个失散多年的亲兄弟，还是个金发碧眼的外国人。他爸告诉他眼前这人比他大了八岁，以后要叫鸣人哥哥。佐助听完就问了一句

“他和我有血缘关系吗？”

“没有。”他爸答得干脆利落。

其他多余的问题佐助便懒得再问，反正他也没有和这个空降的哥哥处好关系的想法。

这个鸣人哥哥来了之后，佐助感觉自己的生活质量直线下降，家里的保姆在空降哥哥来的第二天就被辞退了，他说自己什么都会做。一个月之后，佐助实在忍不住每天都吃糊掉的饭菜，找了个新保姆，还给空降的哥哥起了个外号——吊车尾。任凭鸣人怎么炸毛他也拒不改口，鸣人脸上有六道猫须的胎记，很像只大型猫科动物。佐助有时还觉得看猫炸毛挺有意思的，和鸣人吵嘴成了他茶余饭后的消遣。

从那之后他爸不在家的时候他就喊鸣人吊车尾的，他爸在家的时候他不会搭理鸣人，吃完饭就回到自己的房间里看书。

半年过去了，他从没好奇过这个鸣人哥哥从哪来，他爸为什么把他留在家里，他在家又是干什么的。在佐助眼里不过是多占了一间卧室，多个人吃饭而已。偶尔和他吵吵架打发时间也不错。

直到有天他起夜听见他爸的卧室里传来了几声黏腻的呻吟，虽然房门锁着他看不见里面在干嘛，但这个呻吟声是再明显不过的提示了，作为健全的青少年，佐助在损友的怂恿下也是看过几部片子的，可他觉得很乏味，女人的叫声太做作，大得离谱的胸和屁股也没有什么美感。屋里这个略带沙哑的叫声相比之下他觉得还蛮悦耳的。他即便惊讶于他爸会带人回家，他也没有听他爸的性生活的兴趣。上完厕所正准备继续回屋睡觉的时候，里面又传来了说话声，虽然他没听清里面在说什么，那个声音也不像平常和自己吵架时凶巴巴的感觉，但他还是听出来了屋里说话的人是鸣人，难怪刚刚那个哑哑的呻吟声有些耳熟。这个哥哥原来不是单纯的哥哥，那一瞬间佐助明白了鸣人为什么会留在他家里。

回屋之后佐助却怎么都睡不着了，满脑子都是刚刚听见的几声呻吟。翻来覆去地折腾了一个多小时结果越来越精神，他打开了当初录下的日本史老师讲课的音频，脑袋里想着秃头老头，耳朵里听着中年男人毫无生气的声音，双重精神折磨下他终于睡着了。

梦里的世界总是很精彩，刚刚在他爸屋里呻吟的人，来到了他身下，那张只会喊混蛋佐助，死小鬼，小混球的嘴里终于发出了些悦耳的声音，梦里射进去的瞬间佐助醒了，人生的第一次春梦和遗精同时问候了他，曾经一度认为自己性冷淡的怀疑也和他说了再见。

遗精的事情听学校的老师讲过，佐助倒没觉得多羞耻，何况还可以肯定自己不是性冷淡，只是让他产生性欲的对象不合常理罢了，这对他来讲并不是什么大问题。扔掉了脏的内裤，佐助换好衣服到客厅时他爸已经去公司了，就剩下昨天晚上让他失眠的罪魁祸首坐在沙发上晃着腿看电视。

沙发上优哉游哉的人听见声响朝他这边瞄了一眼，发现是他之后火速将视线转移回电视上。佐助立即冒出了一股无名火，但他不会和鸣人说昨晚听见了什么的事。反正平时只剩两个人在家时也是互相看不顺眼，今天无非是他看见鸣人时脸更臭了些而已。

他爸毫无征兆地猝死是在两个月之后，医学鉴定是过劳死，他对他爸既没有父子情深，也没有势不两立，他记事以来自己就没掉过眼泪，他会难受，但就是哭不出来。另一边的鸣人哭得梨花带雨，看着泪眼婆娑的鸣人佐助心里还有点莫名的酸。葬礼办完，公司还有一大摊事情等着他解决，他刚升高中，要一个高中生去经营一家企业纯属扯淡，他卖掉了公司的股份换了笔能让他这辈子衣食无忧的钱，想着继续回学校当他的普通高中生。

忙得团团转的佐助时隔几天回到家时发现家里还有份他爸的遗产在客厅里坐着。从第一次梦遗后佐助总会反复地梦到和鸣人做爱，各种姿势各种地方都梦到过，虽然佐助仍旧会用伪装得冷冰冰的态度对待鸣人，他的下身倒是时常会诚实地变得硬邦邦，毕竟是梦里操开了花的人。佐助面对鸣人多数情况下都只是在虚张声势。

“你怎么还在这里啊？”佐助没好气地问鸣人。

“我不在这里还能在哪里啊，我们以后要相依为命了的说。”

佐助听了好笑，他想知道鸣人准备以一个什么样的身份和他相依为命。反正他爸死了，他也不用顾忌什么了。

“鸣人哥哥。”这是他第一次这么叫鸣人，对面的人有些惊喜，大概以为他转了性。不等鸣人开口，佐助挑着眉盯着鸣人继续说：“或者我应该叫你小妈更合适？”

佐助看着鸣人脸上的惊喜变成了惊吓。

“你你你……你说什么呢！”

“你承不承认无所谓，反正我都听见了。”

佐助现在并不想对鸣人做什么，看见了他想看的东西就回屋了。

之后两个人也算相安无事，佐助不再提起那个称呼，鸣人也当做无事发生，除了少了他爸，两个人独处的时间增加，吵架的次数增加之外，他们生活和以前没有什么差别。

转眼佐助已经快高中毕业了，这两年个子也猛蹿，现在已经和鸣人差不多高了，两人的战争规模也日益扩大。

那天佐助放学刚回家，他们又因为点小事吵了起来，鸣人看不惯佐助处处针对他，新仇旧恨加一起，没忍住又动了手。佐助自诩沉着冷静，然而面对鸣人时他总觉得自己有些不受控制，虽然他从没在鸣人面前表现出来过，但他自己身体的本能反应他比谁都清楚。佐助不知道对鸣人的感情算不算得上是爱，但至少可以肯定的是他想和鸣人做爱。所以他一直尽量不和鸣人有身体接触，保持着安全距离，以防自己精虫上脑。这次佐助没躲过，鸣人刚骑到他身上准备揍他，佐助就像被按了开关一样下身瞬间有了反应，鸣人感受到自己屁股下面精神饱满的小伙计时，下意识想跑，可惜已经晚了，佐助抬手给他按了回去。

佐助他爸死后也算是为了让他爸在天之灵安息，他并没有对鸣人做出什么出格的事，他想着时间还长，就一忍再忍。但这次是鸣人自己送上门来的，不要白不要。佐助在心里默默地和他爹说了句抱歉。

鸣人被迫坐在佐助身上，动也不是，不动也不是，脸上纠结的表情无比生动，佐助也不说话，安静地观察鸣人自我挣扎的微表情，两分钟后鸣人终于开口了：“小混蛋，不是，佐助，是我错了，我给你道歉。”

“我感觉你这不是道歉的态度啊。”

鸣人一脸不甘地说：“我真的真的真的很诚恳地向你道歉。”

“既然这样，你也感觉到了吧，我现在很难受，给我舔出来我就信你是真的想道歉。”

佐助看着身上的人一脸不可置信地看着自己，刚刚和他吵架的烦躁情绪烟消云散，难得好脾气地又说了一遍：“我说，给我舔出来。”

见身上的人还是没动作，佐助干脆上手扒他裤子，鸣人赶忙拽紧了裤子对着佐助大喊：“你到底想要干什么啊！”

“泄火啊。”佐助回答的理所当然。

“不是，你有火干我屁事，何况我们还是…兄弟。”鸣人的话说得越来越没有底气，兄弟两个字说得轻飘飘。

“所以是我动，还是你自己动？”佐助没理会他，自顾自地给对方出了道选择题。

佐助难得在下面斗志昂扬的时候还有心情和鸣人打游击战。他感觉鸣人现在整个人有点恍惚，好像大脑当机了一样，但他的耐心已经耗尽了，于是反身给鸣人压在了身下：“你不回答的话我就替你选了。”

离开了那个令人尴尬的地方，鸣人开始挣扎起来，佐助早就猜到这人不会轻易束手就擒，扯下领带绑住了鸣人的手。鸣人的手动不了之后腿开始乱蹬，不过这并不妨碍佐助扒下他的裤子，佐助边扒边从容地说：“你那天喊我名字自慰的时候忘记锁门了。你明明也渴望我的，现在又在装什么呢？”

这次身下的人终于老实了，佐助很满意鸣人现在的样子，亲了亲他的耳朵，在他耳边轻轻地说：“我啊，从十五岁听见你在我爸屋里叫床开始，在梦里操过你几百次了。但是从今天开始，我可以把所有的梦具象化了。”

宇智波佐助，提前两个月拆开了自己的成人礼物。

-Fin-


End file.
